The Nightman Cometh
__TOC__ Overview Summary *Engage Dhuum in the Hall of Judgment. Your entire party must enter the hall. *Protect the Reapers while they channel all their energy into Dhuum's Rest, a powerful enchantment developed to force Dhuum into dormancy. At least one Reaper must survive. There are 6..5..4..3..2..1 Reapers still standing. *Lay Dhuum low so the Reapers' magic can force Dhuum into dormancy. *See King Frozenwind for your reward. Obtained from :King Frozenwind in The Underworld Requirements :Clear the Chamber :Demon Assassin :Escort of Souls :The Four Horsemen :Imprisoned Spirits :Restoring Grenth's Monuments :Servants of Grenth :Terrorweb Queen :Unwanted Guests :Wrathful Spirits Reward :*15,000 XP :*1,000 Gold Dialogue Initial Dialogue :"The moment we have long dreaded has arrived: Dhuum is breaking free from the Hall of Judgment! Should he seize control of the Underworld, Dhuum's reign will be brutal and uncompromising, for he is the Final Death, and he does not tolerate resurrections or the undead. There is still one slim hope, a shadow of chance to hinder Dhuum's return. Grenth's seven faithful reapers will channel their energy in an attempt to force Dhuum back into dormancy. But The Ender of All is a powerful adversary, and the Reapers cannot face him alone. Protect the Reapers while they perform their grim task. At least one of the seven Reapers must survive to seal Dhuum within the Hall of Judgment. :Should you perish in this conflict with Dhuum, do not despair, for you spirit may still continue to the battle. Mayor Alegheri can speed you spirit's return to the Hall of Judgment, where you may rejoin the fray and assist the Reapers. :The fate of the Underworld depends on your success! Now you must face Dhuum. I will be here...if you return." ::Accept: "I do not fear death!" ::Reject: "That sounds like suicide to me!" ::When asked about quest: "Weaken Dhuum and defend the Reapers while they attempt to bind him to the Hall of Judgment!" Intermediate dialogues After any party member enters the Hall of Judgment :Dhuum:"DHUUM HAS AWAKENED! After the entire party entered the Hall of Judgment :Dhuum:"ONCE AGAIN,DHUUM WILL WALK THE UNDERWORLD! During combat As Dhuum drops in health :(@90% health) Dhuum: "DHUUM LAUGHS AT YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS TO HARM HIM. HA HA!" :(@75% health) Dhuum: "YOU STILL BELIEVE YOU CAN DEFEAT DHUUM? HOW SAD FOR YOU!" :(@50% health) Dhuum: "DHUUM'S IRRITATION GROWS!" :(@25% health) Dhuum: "YOU...CAN'T...KILL...DEATH. THIS...IS NOT...OVER!" :(@25% health) Dhuum: "DHUUM...WILL NOT...FALL! DEATH...CANNOT...DIE!" Miscellaneous battle cries :Dhuum:"WITH EVERY DEATH, DHUUM GROWS STRONGER!" :Dhuum:"HOW CAN YOU HOPE TO VANQUISH DEATH ITSELF?" :Dhuum:"PATHETIC MORTAL! THE VOID BECKONS!" :Dhuum:"DEATH IS INEVITABLE! SUCCUMB TO OBLIVION!" Reward Dialogue :"The Hall of Judgment is quiet once again. The threat of Dhuum has subsided. Hail to you, mighty heroes of the mortal realm! We servants of Grenth offer our immortal gratitude. My respect is well deserved, as is this token of material wealth that I know the living value so highly. Take it with my thanks and praise." Walkthrough Enter the Underworld as normal and complete all the quests the Reapers give you. When they are complete, walk towards the Hall of Judgement and accept the quest from King Frozenwind before entering the now open door of the Hall of Judgement. Upon entering, the party will encounter Dhuum. He will initially be an allied NPC, but after the entire party enters he will become hostile. At that point, the doors to the Hall will close and the party forced to fight him. At the same time, every Reaper of Grenth will appear in a large radius next to the walls of the Hall and continuously cast Dhuum's Rest, also a Dhuum's Rest bar will appear to show the progression on putting Dhuum to rest. After the Dhuum's Rest bar is finished, all Reapers will stop using Dhuum's Rest and begin to attack Dhuum, the Dhuum's Rest skill will have no effect from this point.Continue damaging Dhuum until he has 25% health and then talk to King Frozenwind for your reward. Tips While fighting Dhuum, note that he is unaffected by conditions and knockdowns so it may be a good idea to become a spirit if you are using a condition-dependent build such as Searing Flames or a knockdown-dependent build, as it won't be effective against him. Note that Earthbind makes him susceptible to knockdown. Dhuum likes to spike single targets, bringing anti-spike skills such as Infuse Health can help to catch the quick drop of a party member's health. Note that although you can't use resurrection skills, a Scroll of Resurrection will still work so consider bringing some of those for emergency situations. It may be a good idea to also bring some Death penalty removing items because Touch of Dhuum inflicts a 15% Death penalty on every use and will kill any player with 60% Death penalty, a list of such items can be found here. If a player dies while fighting Dhuum, they are transported to the Forgotten Vale and fall under the effect of Spirit Form, which replaces the character's skills with the following: Notes *Upon the quest completion, the Underworld Chest will spawn at the door to the Hall of Judgment. *The quest counts as completed after Dhuum's health goes down to 25%; at this point he will become an allied NPC and will sit down as a sign of his defeat. *After you enter the Hall of Judgment, you will become permanently affected by Curse of Dhuum, walking away from the hall or dying will not end this effect. *Ensure your entire party is in the area before anyone takes the quest, as soon as someone takes it, all Reapers are removed from all areas which can lead to a long walk. *After the entire party enters the Hall of Judgment, the exit from the Forgotten Vale into the Labyrinth will be closed. *If Dhuum defeats your party, he will perform the Male Dervish Dance to celebrate his victory. Trivia * The quest was named after an episode of the television show ''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'', which was itself a reference to the Broadway play ''The Iceman Cometh'' by Eugene O'Neil. Category:The Underworld quests